Casket
by Saiyura
Summary: The turtles are captured, they're in trouble, and they have one massive hangover. You want to know the worst thing about it is... They have an Agent like Bishop 'studying' them. The ending to this will make ya cry, trust Howie, because ya'll scream. RR SS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: Prologue

If you were to suddenly wake up, hung over, and groggy then to look around you to realize that you are only one of three turtle brothers lying in three similar caskets with small holes in the side for air. After a while of inspecting you realize, upon your knowledge, your hot tempered brother is nowhere in the room… you'd start to panic too.

This is Leo's reaction when he looked to the side of him, an empty table, to only see Raphael's bandanna stained in blood. His gear stripped and ripped. His Sai's, so precious to the red turtle, dangerously close to falling off… Leo wasn't sure what was going on around him until he felt the scream of his brother's name slip off his lethargic tongue waking up two, purple and orange, turtles up who snapped to sit to learn with difficulty of their situation.

"Oh my god!" Michelangelo called out groaning, "I don't remember drinking anything last night!" Don, Leo noted, was gripping his head in pain while scrunching his eyes closed. He too was feeling the effects of the hangover, but his worry over shadowed it.

"Now's not the time for that, Mikey." Leo called out weakly drawing their gaze. "Raph's not with us." Leo looked into Don's face before looking at the small portion of Mikey's he could see from the angle of the casket.

"Is… that…?" Donnie whispered weakly upon realizing what Leo had been looking at.

"I think it is…" Leo watched the tremor rush through Donatello's body before the turtle turned his head and looked away but Leo caught the sob.

"You don't think…" Don's voice was barely heard before Mikey hit the side of the casket he was in.

"WHAT is going on? What is wrong with Raphie?" Leo and Don looked at him, one in the face while one just the casket's angle, before Leo spoke up to save his younger brother the difficulty of what needed to be said to the youngest of them.

"His gear is next to me on a table, Mikey, but he isn't there…" Leo took a breath but Mikey said something, a quiver in his tone, before he could say anything else,

"So, whoever did this to us will bring him back, right?"

"It's covered in blood. Mikey… the whole table is…" Leo heard the gulp and he felt the small laugh resonate in the room from Mikey.

"So…" it sounded weak and desperate, "Raph lived through… through…" Leo shivered when he heard Mikey trying to deny what was being said.

"Mike," Don's voice piped, "There's too much blood… even Raphael wouldn't … survive." The room went silent before Leo felt his chest heave as both his younger brothers began to cry.

Don was right there was too much blood for Raphael to have survived. The fact that they were trapped, hung over, and down one brother was difficult to even think about at this point. Leo felt his eyes close before he thought of his father and wondered what happened to him.

"Do any of you remember what happened?" Don quietly spoke up after a while, "I don't … I don't remember getting hammered."

It was impossible to remember anything through the migraine that pulled at each turtles head before slowly they each gave a resigning 'no' for an answer.

"So… we have no idea what happened or what day it is… nothing… we don't even remember what part of New York we were in before this whole situation started and we woke up here." Donatello called out with a pang of horror.

"Don, calm down!" Leo commanded but he watched, from the oddest angle, as panic took hold of Mikey also.

"What if we've been here for days? What if… what if we were right here while they did who knows what to Raphie? WHAT IF WE COULD HAVE-." Leo watched, horrified, as Mikey's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his body stiffen, and Don gave a shout before looking at Leo.

"What happened? What's going on, Donnie?" Leo felt fear circle his chest.

"I don't know… he was… he was talking… then… I don't know!" Fear was gripping purple and blue before something caught their attention before a door opened.

"Sorry about that," it was a soft voice of a woman holding an I-pad in her arms, "His heart rate was elevated… I hate doing that to subjects but…" she shrugged raising her eyes, her glasses gleaming in the radiant light.

"What did you do to our brother!" Leo heard Don shout out and knew that not only was Mikey the one who lost control of his emotions but it was also Don who did too. Leo didn't blame him though as his own was inches from breaking to the surface.

"Which one?" she asked walking to the casket that held Mikey before slowly pushing a few random buttons and opening it from the top. "The one in red or the one in orange?" Leo caught Don freeze up, he couldn't see now that she was blocking his view of the youngest, and soon Don began to whimper.

"Stop whatever you're doing, now!" Leo commanded before she turned around, closing the casket, and walked to him.

"Oh, such command, I think they'll like you, big boy." She tapped four times on the glass, though not a glass case. "Okay, Howie, bring him in!" a man wheeled in another casket, this is what caught Leo and Don's attention before, and there laid Raphael his body coated with bandages.

"Raph?" Leo's voice cut as tears flowed out of his eyes. "Oh, god, Raph…" the woman and Howie both looked at Leo before at Raphael.

All Leo or Don could do was watch as Raphael took small even breaths underneath the thick dressings. Each of them felt their heart twist before their eyes closed on each other, whispering fear and reality to set in.

They might not make it out of this, not all of them.

0-0-0

There are things in life that should not be crossed. One of them was watching, weakly and trapped, as your injured brother opened his eyes and to be looking up at the ceiling before slowly and wearily turning his head to look into your own eyes, broken. Slowly, as if this was the first time in years, they seemed to actually see.

"You're… awake…" His voice was raw and raspy. His tone, though, was weak but it held something there that caused him to grin as he slowly cried realizing his brother was awake. "'Bout time… fearless…" His voice grew weaker before his eyes closed and he just smiled, weakly, but it was enough to make Leo worry about what was done to cause such damage, mentally and physically.

"Raph?" At first it was soft, almost a whisper, but as he repeated the words he couldn't hide the hysteria until he began to pound of the casket, "Wake up! Don't fall asleep. RAPHAEL!" Leo watched, mortified, before the door busted open, and Howie walked over looking in on the turtle in bandages.

"He's asleep, boss." The man spoke through the walkie talkie he pulled from his jacket pocket, "Yeah, don't think we can do anything to him for a while… yeah, blood loss and all that… which one should we take this time?" Leo couldn't hear the conversation but, as he watched the body language of this man, he could see that it was not one he was going to take lightly, "Purple turt?" Howie made a move towards the genius brother who was cowering in his casket.

"YOU BASTARD!" Leo screamed punching and kicking in his casket causing Howie to look at him, "YOU LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" Howie raised a brow before walking over to Leo's own casket.

"Funny, red said the same damn thing when he woke up from the beating…" Howie chuckled before walking to the wall and pulling over a chair, "Damn same thing." He sat down looking at Leonardo then to Raphael before back, "I wonder if you two think a lot alike."

A cold shiver rushed Leo's spine as he watched Howie grin before the walkie talkie was brought to his lips, "Let's take Blue, I like his spunk, boss." And it was turned off before Howie stood up, opened Raphael's cage, and he leaned down whispering something into the ear slit of Raphael's face.

Leo caught only the middle, "… You're just as bad as me…" before the conversation was far too quiet for him to hear anything else as he closed the lid.

"Night, Blue, sweet dreams." Howie whispered as he moved over to him before Leo began to scream as he felt his head explode, his body soon twitching, tightening. His mouth opened as darkness closed on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Simone Robinson for betaing for me!

* * *

Chapter one

Raphael felt the subtle twitch in his left hand telling him it was time to wake up. It was difficult, Raphael unconsciously knew, to pull oneself into a world where pain made everything foggy and dull and hurt…

He opened his amber eyes to stare at the area where his brother, Leonardo, should have been. In his absence were his gear, bandana, swords, and blood. His eyes slowly grew before his breathing hitched. Raph didn't know what to think, but he hoped in his mind that this was all a lie built in his brain.

"Raph?" Don called out. "Raph, are you awake?" Don's voice was scared, weak, and unsure.

"Yeah…" Raph felt the tale tell hints that his throat was in desperate need of water. "Leo?"

Don didn't respond right away as he hiccupped up a bit before, "They took him."

Raph felt his blood freeze and his body punched with adrenaline as he smashed his hand, smearing blood, repeatedly against the case hoarsely shouting, "Damn it." Over and over until his voice no longer worked.

"Raph!" Don called out trying to stop his older brother, "You're… Stop…" Raph heard Don begin to cry, who knows when he had last stopped, and he weakly turned his head to see his brother.

"When… when did they bring that in?" he wanted to know, he had to know… how long was he out for…

"About a day ago…" Raph turned to inspect the blood that was not drying or changing. They did use the same chemical that they used for him. "Raph… what… what's going on?" Raphael turned to look at Don before he gave a small comforting smile.

"It's a long… long ass story… Don." Raph felt his breathing becoming labored at the adrenaline began to fade. "It's been… oh shit… I can't believe it's been that long…" Raph felt his body tighten up when he looked at Don's face.

"How… long?" Don was hesitant as he watched Raph laugh before cough and return to laughing.

"Four months yesterday." Don froze and he turned to look up at the ceiling and then the frown, that calculating frown, crept onto that face. Raph was almost ecstatic at the fact that Don understood before he watched denial spread also.

"That's impossible!" Don turned to look at him, "How could that be, Raph, we've … I would have… You're lying!"

Raph growled at being called a liar by his brother, who shrunk back, before Raph pointed, with trembling weak hands, at Don, "I ain't lying, Don, those bastards have been holding us here for FOUR damn months… and you three… oh god, I was scared you guys were dead…" Don blinked as fear etched onto Raph's face.

"What… happened?" he didn't want to know but he had to have the facts, the straight facts that Raph never withdrew if it involved life or death… at times.

"It was Casey's birthday. I dragged you guys there and… got you all drunk." Raph sheepishly looked down, "Sorry…"

"Don't apologies, doofus."

"Whatev'." Raph took a breath to calm his nerves, "After I noticed that neither you, Mikey, nor Leo could actually do anythin' Casey and I thought it would be a good idea if we went home… in his car… damn, shouldn't have let Casey drive…"

"Why?" Don thought of the deadliest accidents that could have happened.

"You three were in the back, passed out, and Casey and I were in the front talking… Casey was asking if he should propose to April, he actually BOUGHT a diamond ring for her… damn, you should have seen how big it was!" Raph's eyes glazed over as he remembered more of that night that haunted his dreams.

"Raph?" Don felt trapped more as Raph continued to speak, his voice going monotone, though as weak and small as it was.

"He was asking… If, after I sobered you three up, we could help him… I knew you guys would say yes, so I told him that… and… Damn bastard had to wake up screaming bloody murder!" Raph slammed his fist into the wall before chuckling, "Mikey had a damn nightmare about booze trying to eat his pizza. Never giving him any more booze until I'm dead and fertilizer." Don realized that Raphael was no longer conscious of this world as he spoke, making Donatello wonder more of what had happened.

"Casey swirled, stupid winter cold and ice and snow and shit, and barely missed the care in front of us." Raph took a breath before he closed his eyes. "The person in the front… how the hell could we have missed what was so visible? WHY THE SHELL didn't we see those damn symbols? Why, Don, did I have to get as smashed as you guys?" Don didn't have an answer as he watched his brother mentally berating himself.

"Huh, guess I'm just too stupid… can't even realize what would kill us… Damn it…" Raph opened his eyes to stare at Don's face before he shifted to look at the ceiling. "Casey got out of the car, I had my hat and trench coat on and Mikey had fallen back asleep. He walked over to the car, just as the driver stepped out, and he apologies. Damn, never seen Casey's head snap around like that… At first I was just confused as Casey, damn I can't believe how far his head snapped around! Casey just looked at me; he looked like he was about to scream or something… I don't know what I was thinking as he fell to the ground like a sack of potato's all I know is that bastard who did it held up a gun and aimed it at me."

Don watched the side of Raph's face he could see before he blinked seeing confusion clearly written on the green skin and amber eye.

"Don," Raph's voice sounded broken, "That guy just laughed as he ordered me out of the car, couldn't even walk straight because I was damned… I did as they were told hoping they wouldn't see you guys in the back… He motioned for me to move by Casey, man the side of Casey's head looked like it was smashed inwards… I can't … I hope… god, Casey…"

"What… happened next, Raph?" Donatello motioned for continuance before Raph snapped his head to look at Don's own body.

"Damn bastard shot the car's engine." Don blinked before his eyes grew, "I barely knocked him out, couldn't see straight, and I… blacked out for a bit… next thing I remember was you three were out of the car, it was burning by this time, and Casey was next to ya… and… that bastard had friends!" Raph's fist slammed into the bottom of the clear casket before he took a breath.

"I got stunned, couldn't move… they began to just look at us before one of them pulled out a phone…" Raph paled as he closed his eyes and Don knew what he was doing when he watched Raph take even breaths to calm his racing pulse. It was a form of meditating that Splinter taught Raph for when he was trying to control his emotions so he didn't do anything to rash when he was trying to stay in control.

"I heard them call 'Agent Scenic' before they said a couple dumb things about 'Agent Bishop' and that crap." Raphael was calmly speaking now as he forced himself to, "They called that bastard an idiot and I watched, they kept shocking me every few minutes, as they injected some shit into you, Mikey, and Leo and… I couldn't do a damn thing… couldn't eve move! I…"

The door opened making the two grow silent as a casket, a turtle wrapped in bandages, was pushed into the room and replacing the area with the gear and blood.

"You're awake!" Howie called happily before walking over and looking down into Raph's eyes that narrowed into slits. "Don't look at me that way, Red, I'm just saying 'hi'."

"Screw you, dick wad." Howie chuckled before leaning down to the side and he giggled.

"You know, I like your brother, Blue, damn was he fun to mess with." Don watched as Raph froze his fingers twitching slightly, "Oh, Scenic told me to tell you that she's going to hold off for a while until that nasty dissection thing is better." Don didn't understand this but he realized that Raph did.

"Screw you…" it was weak and Don didn't know what was happening even as he watched Howie pull out a vile and syringe.

"Damn good answer! That's why I like ya, Red!" Raph growled as Howie continued to speak. Don slowly became scared before he heard, in horror, Raph ask a question.

"What'cha want this time?"

"Info is all, Red my boy, just info." Don could see Raph's facial muscles twitch, "Now, how did your brother, Blue, get that nasty scar under his left arm?" Don blinked before looking at what he could see of Leo, "I mean, come on, that didn't look like the others that obviously came from a sword…"

"Sai." Don blinked as he looked at Raph wondering what he just said, "I was pissed… that it?" Howie paused with the syringe half full before pulling it out.

"Hm, so… you also the one who sliced the back of his neck?" Don wasn't sure what was happening before Raph just chuckled.

"Nope," Howie blinked, "Leo did that during training."

"Your Sai?"

"Yes."

"You should tell him to stick with swords, any deeper and that would have sliced through to his spine… I take back any comment I might say in the future about Blue being smart." Don felt disgusted at how Raph and Howie talked like they were old friends, even if the only company Raph had was this sick bastard for four months, before Howie opened the case and, to Don's stunned surprise, Raphael didn't move or do anything to get out.

"How about I get ya some food… been, what… four days now?"

"Seven, dimwit, get your days straighten." The needle was injected before Raph slowly began to relax, Don spotted, before he looked to be out.

"See ya later, Purple, I'll bring ya and the otha some food later!" Howie pushed the cart with Raph's casketed body out of the door for who knew what.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you Simone Robinson for Betaing. Here is chapter two!_

Chapter two

_A day or so later._

Leo blinked as he looked out from his half opened eyes to see the glowing ceiling. He moaned in discomfort that came from the pain laced in each wound he had gathered from the torment he was dealt in Raphael's place.

"Leo?" Michelangelo's voice was soft as a hand touched his shoulder, "Leo, bro?" Leo didn't say anything as he slowly turned his head to look, almost distantly, at Mikey's face.

"What-" He barely spoke before a finger was pressed to his lips.

"Don't talk, Leo, seriously bro." Mikey looked sad before he took a deep breath, "Donatello's okay, just to let you know… Raph… Raph was taken the day you … you were brought back…" Mikey looked over his shoulder to a point Leo couldn't see.

"Leo?" It was Donnie's voice, "We're in trouble." Mikey looked shifty after he kept glancing everywhere but at him.

"What-" Mikey stopped him again from speaking and he really didn't understand why.

"They cut open your throat, bro… Don says that… you could lose your voice forever… if you… speak and not let it heal…" Mikey shifted on the ground moving for Leo to see Don sitting reading something in a vanilla envelope.

"To answer your question: What is going on is…" Don cleared his throat. "Leo, we've been here for four months. We got drunk that night and Raphael was the only who could fight along with Casey… from these reports Howie brought me to read… Raphael has been the only one conscious of anything happening these last four months; his own request, pointed out in here."

"Don, tell him about…" Don looked over before sighing.

Slowly Donatello shifted his body and scouted over to Michelangelo and Leonardo. "It seems Raphael has been their test subject and… they…" Leo watched his brother gulp. "They've … God I don't know how to say this… The record stated he's been 'dissected' fifty-five times."

Leo stopped to blink and he turned to look into Donatello's eyes telling him that it was impossible.

"No," Don stated, "Not if they give him certain drugs to speed up recovery." This was all Leo needed to know before he felt the tears prickle his eyes. Raphael had been alone while all this was happening to him? They… they… what brothers put their own up against these S.O.B.'s?

"That isn't he worst of it." Mikey pulled Leo's eyes upwards into his glowing eyes, "Raphael almost died… after each-" Mikey stops here to take a breather from the tears building behind his eyes, "… but… You're not going to believe what types of _mental_ test they're going to put him through… Howie… that bastard…"

Did Leo want to know? No, absolutely not. Yet, his brother was in trouble, he had to know. He nodded weakly.

"They've buried him alive last night." Don said before Mikey could. "He has air, but Raph doesn't have food or water." Leo slowly allowed his mind to sink this in before,

"Raph's being starved?" he questioned out loud as his voice was a weak shallow gasp. Don looked furious for a bit at the opened _saying_ of the torture and that Leo would jeopardize his chance of speaking after being told.

"Not only that but he's been in his own defecate for a day now. He's going to be weak, sore, and he's not going to have any part of his skin that isn't going to look like it's about to fall off in the next couple of days or so if we don't get him out," Don paused, "If he stays in there the worst might be he'll have some delirium and fever with a bad infection for those wounds."

"We'll… get him… back…" Leo felt exhaustion hit him before he paused.

"Go back to sleep, Leo, you need it." Leo gave a slight nod before he was gone back under.

Michelangelo frowned turning to his older, not oldest, brother who grimaced and put down the folder.

"Finished?" Don really didn't want to say _no_, but he looked at his brother to smile.

"Yes…" his voice was weak and he looked exhausted, but that was because Mikey and Don had stayed up for hours and hours without any hint of sleep and not because of the weak lie, "Let's go to bed, Mikey, we need to rest up." Mikey frowned before turning to look away.

"You're right." Mikey barely said straight as his eyes were already closing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

They looked at each other, five humans each wearing their own unique style of clothing. Out of them all was a man who had his head bowed but the anger shivered acrossed his shoulders before he looked up at the one in the trench coat, out side it had been pouring when the meeting was called, and now… now it was clean up and the big guns were being brought out.

Her fun was only beginning and that is why all five had been brought together… all of them but one who had his eyes on these prizes for a while.

"Bishop failed once, bringing only a sample of blood back. Howie, how is the Turtles anyways? Comfy?" Scenic asked turning her brown orbs to him, one was lighter than the other due to the lighting of the room.

"Red aint doin' too well. That las' disectio' was close ta hi' hear'." Scenic frowns towards Howie making him slowly step back narrowing his own gaze.

"Did you break the contract or did he?" Howie knew the answer and at this moment he hated that answer. Raphael had agreed, as did Scenic and he, that as long as he could take the pain and cutting his brothers would forever be safe.

Red broke that promise when he nearly died on the table and then was no longer open, by his or the others opinions, to operate on. Howie had at first picked the purple one on prior occasions but when it came down to it the blue one was more up his ally with his brash and leadering attitude. Howie picked blue and he wasn't as kind as any of the other doctors who helped him crack Leonardo open would have liked.

This was the first operation undergone to the blue turtle and it was a bad operation. Blue had been fine, losing minimal blood, but Howie became furious in the middle of it when one of the doctors tripped on a cord he had been using to cut through near the vocal cords, nearly having Howie's tools slice the cords and leaving the turtle speechless for the rest of his life, and he turned to the doctor at his disposal, his own staff who had recently been accepted by Scenic who he did not approve of, and gripped him tightly bringing the colar of his shirt to Howie's own face,

"YOU DARE!" he shouted, remembering his words as he stared at Scenic, to the doctor. "You could have did the worse thin' I 'av' ev'r see'!" he dropped the man who slowly crawled back just as the machines around the room began to scream to life.

Howie remembered turning around and seeing it. The turtle's body spasming. His throat closing down. His eyes flailing open and the doctors struggling to hold him down.

Scenic called to Howie snapping him out of his thoughts and he lifted his head to see his boss standing in front of him, "What happened?"

"You're choice for my staff." His voice was clear as he made his point. "Nearly killed your test subject. You are the one who ordered that nothing would be wrong with them but a few scars. I had done that. YOUR choice of a man nearly silenced my fun, your hostage and power, and now… I'm making sure you never pick my team again, got that, Scenic."

The woman gave a small giggle before her eyes narrowed, "Would his name happen to be 'Jones Paluta'?" Howie nodded. "Do not worry about him… he was dealt with." Howie grinned as he nodded. "Now, onto further matters. You gave Donatello the folder?"

"I ain't one to slag, ma'am, ya kno' tha'." Howie slouched as he looked at the other three faces in the room. Each a woman. Each powerful. Each as twisted as he was.

One of the woman was the first to walk forward, towards him, before she laughed softly to nothing but the air. "You do not need to worry about any of the turtles but 'Red', Howie. We've each been a signed a turtle and a situation." Her voice was silk of Egyptian cotton that any man would love to hear, but Howie shivered in disgust.

"Ya plan'n' on usin' the turts' fa fun!" he looked at Scenic before down at the three in front of him. "Wha' da rules?"

"You know them, dear, just like we know what you've tricked Raphael into." Howie closed his eyes and nodded. "Good, now off we go… I have a meeting with Bishop; he's not keen on us keeping the turtles."

"Then letta get goin'." And Howie turned to look, almost pathetically sad, at the storm. The rain pounding against the building, cars, and the soon fear erupted in him. Howie had been working on one thing with Raph and now he might not get the chance to see if it would fully be developed.

"'Place ya life in ma hands.'" He said to the rain. "'An' I promise ya that ya'll be safe along with tha' family ya love ta die for.'" His words to the turtle. The ones that had placed the seed.

How was he going to keep that seed alive with three sadistic torturers?

0-0-0

When you wake up, your eyes begin to cry, and you hear nothing familiar you know you're broken.

You never realize how much something you love is loved until something hated takes it away. He didn't know his name, he knew he loved his name, and he didn't know what he was, and he knew he loved what he was. Now, as he looked up, he didn't know what he wanted, but he loved what he wanted.

"Raphael?" the voice was soft, but strong enough that as the lid of this… coffin maybe… was lifted off I knew I wasn't allowed to move. "Damn you reek." He joked and when I didn't respond I just watched him frown. "Yah… come on up, time ta clean ya off…"

"Why?" my voice never sounded like this, but I knew this was me even if I hadn't spoken in months… maybe I had been down here for months?

"You… got bail…" I notice he doesn't look too well and I close my eyes before using muscles I forgot about. "Damn… I think we let it go on for a bit too long with those wounds."

I'm not sure what 'it' is. "Where am I going now?"

"Family… after we patch ya up… we… uh… kinda…" I look at him. "I got replaced, Red, as your caretaker." That should piss me off since Howie was less of a sadist then the others, but I can't seem to feel anything but curiosity. "Her names Agent Heart, Scenic personal friend, and…" I look at him before Howie pulls me up not caring about what he is holding in the process.

My vision swims before I'm placed on a cart and rolled back to some room, "Now, I'll clean ya up, take ya to your brothers…" Howie began rubbing a sponge over my arms. "They'll cheer, ya come up with something, red, with Blue and purple and let Orange just run amuck." I watch as Howie seems jittery.

"What… happened?" Howie pauses before he looked hurt.

"Scenic promised that as long as ya could take it she wouldn't do anythin', like I promised ya, to ya bro's… she lied… damn it…" I feel my heart stop.

"What happened?" I ask more urgently.

"Ya were suppose to stay in the casket, Raphael, for another month… that was until I found out what they were going to do to ya when it was done… dissecting ya like I did… that was easy, but cutting ya open… I aint tolerating that of ma friend!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BROTHERS!" I screamed causing Howie to jump dropping the sponge.

I see Howie looking at me before he lowers his arms and points to the ground, "Heart buried your brothers two days ago." I watch and wait for more. "Each in a different Casket."

"Not the plastic?" Howie shook his head. "Damnit!" I barely have enough energy to raise my hand before it falls to the ground. "How… how are they?"

"Bad, Red, bad." I pause in my breathing to feel the tears on my face.

"I need to make sure that the casket is back in the right place, I'll run the water on ya to clean ya up a bit… red, I'll help ya get ya brothers… Just… I'm sorry."

I just listen even long after he turned on the water and left. The only truth was that I had not protected my brothers like I had wanted.

"Heart," I said softly, "if you harm my brothers I will kill you."


	5. Chapter 5

She stared at her casket's small light and camera angled directly at the face. She had sensors placed in every corner of the casket to check on the turtle and his vitals. She didn't want her play thing to die and Howie was still playing with his own stupid turtle who was probably near death from how bad his wounds, they were in plenty, were festering.

She knew Howie was a good doctor from many occasions but would he take the time to make this game of theirs go on for longer? Would he be able to handle it before he snapped?

The red turtle did not know anything about his so called 'friend' and Howie was no friend to anyone. "If you give him the chance he'll do it, he'll kill you and destroy all you've ever loved." Howie was the sickest of them all. He worked his way into your heart and planted that 'seed', as they all called it, before he nurtured and allowed it bloom to life. It was disgusting and a bit sad to see it happen to something as strong at that red turtle.

Yet none of them had the will to stop it before it broke the red turtle, "Howie always wins, Raphael, and you are no exception to his sick games, Red turtle." She turned on the speaker and gave a small smile as she spoke to her own play thing, Leonardo.

0-0-0

Leonardo pounded his fist, the third time that day he believed, shouting, ignoring his prior warnings from Donatello and Michelangelo about losing his voice forever, for his brothers and any sign that someone was there and that he was NOT buried in a casket under the ground. Slowly his energy, though it wasn't much, was used up and he cringed at the pain erupting through his body. He was still bleeding slightly and he only opened the wounds every time he tried this.

"What happened!" he cursed to himself remembering how he had fallen asleep at Donatello's and Michelangelo's request. He remembered also the feeling of being lifted up, but his body didn't allow him to fully wake up.

Then he heard it, the closure of the cement lid over him. He had begun to panic before he heard the voice, a soft sultry tone, of a woman come through a speaker. He couldn't reach considering his plastron and shell were firmly smashed against floor and ceiling and he had to stay unusually straight so he didn't aggravate any of the others wounds or being squished.

"Leonadro?" the voice was a small chuckle as it came back online. "I see you do not like your new room, please, tell me… how do you feel?" Leo couldn't believe how calm and polite this woman was trying to be even though he could HEAR the laughter in that soft silk like voice.

"Let me out and I'll show you how I feel!" he snapped before the chocking shock from whatever was in the base of his neck started again. "ARG!" he screamed until his voice was raw and his throat swollen.

"I heard they operated on your throat, Leonardo, I do not think it is a good idea to talk too much. A nod yes or a no is all I need, just like a quirk of the head to single good or bad." She sounded condescending like she was speaking to a child… or just an animal. She must think of his brothers and himself as animals!

"I'm going to enjoy killing-." He didn't get far as the pain increased and a soft almost unheard sigh came at him.

Leonardo screamed as tears built behind his closed eyes and he wished no one would ever see him in this pathetic state being taunted and riled up by a voice. He was beginning to wonder if this was how Raphael felt… but Raph had one thing over Leo at this moment of torment. Raphael was protecting his brothers and Raphael had Howie's word, however much it held.

This woman didn't promise, she just said it wasn't possible. That was all Leo knew as his muscles in his body tightened until his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Howie returned to see Raphael slowly running the sponge over his skin and plastron. "It hurts, doesn't it, red." Raph looked up, distantly, at Howie before he smiled in a cynical way.

"Can't be as bad as my brothers feel… I can deal." Raph gave a hiss as the sponge ran over an open cut that was turning a nasty green white puss color. "Got a knife?"

Howie didn't pale, Raph noticed with distraught, as he pulled out a knife and stepped forward calmly stating, "I'll clean the maja' wounds, Red." And he was at Raph's side before Raph could even object or fight. The blade, without Raphael's consent, easily sliced into the flesh and the smell was putrid that Raphael's stomach turned before he whimpered in pain.

The pulling of flesh was the next thing Raph felt before he grunted, "I'll kill ya when this is over…" he slowly began to pant as each of the major wounds, which Raph guessed Howie thought was ALL of them, were cleaned up.

"Ya can't, Red, because if ya do yer'll never leave this place alive." Raphael couldn't respond to that even as he closed his eyes while being lifted up into the air and over Howie's shoulder. "Let's get ya ta my room, can bound those betta there." Raph didn't know what to say as he began to fall asleep."


	6. Chapter 6

_Casket update._

_ Another chapter! haha XD I'm doing way to many of them... not! XD enjoy_

Her eyes narrowed like daggers upon the screen in her room and she quirked her lips up into a sick grin as she pressed a finger down onto the button and spoke low and serious, "Hello, Donatello." It was as subtle as she would ever get with that vicious grin always in her words.

Her fingers were thin, but they were the 'perfect' thin. They were delicate but the scars lining the edges of her pointer was enough to show her dedication to her life style: Bloody and painful. Her eyes, narrowed, showed the wicked glee that was there watching the turtle, in this particular casket, freak out.

He, Donatello, was in one with no electronics. He was bound by a singular chain that attached to his ankle to a particular hole in the floor. She designed this room for her entertainment. Her eyes twinkled as she watched him struggle; his feet were in a centimeter of water but it got deeper in areas. The room, to any outsider, was almost like a bank vault in one of the bigger buildings, but that was due to her toys being littered around each corner.

"Donatello, I think you should know that you're brothers might not make it out of this, because I promise you, you won't."

0-0-0

Don looked around the room again for the speaker box, "Don't worry, we'll make it out of here… you won't be." The woman laughed in a small short burst that slowly died off in the end.

"You make me Laugh, Donatello." She stated through the speaker that Don still was having trouble to find. "You know, I think I'll tell you something… something you'll fear for your short time alive."

"Nothing you say will hurt me or make me doubt myself or my brothers."

"I think you're underestimating me and my knowledge of your… situation." She crackled out. "There are things you know yet really do not know. Like a riddle!" she chuckled as she her voice died off.

"Tell me." He was commanding as he could be.

"There are six of us but you've meet just two, excluding me. They each fall under: leader, slicer, whore, builder, manipulator, and underground. Can you tell me which one is not here with us?" Don blinked. He didn't know. He didn't meet them.

"I don't know; that's a trick question." The woman laughed.

"Then you'll only sink in the water and drown like a weak pathetic animal that you are… no 'rewards' for dong a 'great' job, Donnie, none." And silence followed showing Donatello, again, that nothing was in his control… nothing yet.

0-0-0

Her eyes trailed over to her monitors trailing the whole building. Custom fitted from her to her boss and co-workers. She knew the answer and so did the others. They knew who was not suppose to ever be here, but he was going to come anyways to get his 'fair' share.

"Heart?" she called out through a speaker as she pressed number two on a remote control. "Purples locked up tight. Message passed; let's see if that analytical mind gets it."

"Leo's locked tight, my sweet Little Wolf." Heart spoke softly, flirtatiously.

"You're having too much fun, girl, take it down a notch." Wolf said as she turned off her head set.

"Scenic, any word from outside on our Manipulator?" her tone was low with boredom as she glanced back and forth to her turtle locked up.

"Yes, his eta is in two hours." Wolf nodded hanging up on Scenic also before she opened all channels. "We're all set and go. Give me a shout that you hear this, my frantic group of pain makers."

A confirmation was heard around the room, "Let's get this party started." Wolf quickly began to type in a list of codes and commands before turning to look into Don's room and pressed enter. "Your move, Shim; take that first placed pawn."


	7. Chapter 7

_I know I know, a pathetic update but I'm having a sudden hard time with this story because it just isn't working for me anymore. Though I'm going to finish it!_

Howie blinked as he watched Raph for a few minutes lying on Howie's own bed panting after each of the wounds had been treated with rubbing alcohol, he always kept a nice stock, and he walked back over sitting in the chair spotting the look, that look, of worry growing.

"Can't stay here." Raph stated in as calm a voice as he could. "Have to get my… brothers." Howie smiled in at this statement.

"Fine, Red, but ya gunna die by the end o' it." Howie pointed out as half of the bandages were already showing the severe bleeding. "Infection an' all tha' ain' som'thin' ta take eas'." He listened as Raph's breathing quickened when he was picked up, Howie doing this as easily as he would cut the turtle up, and set him on his feet. "Ya walk?"

"I can." The Brooklyn accent was completely gone as Raph heavily leaned against Howie to walk.

"Good, cause I ain't carrin' ya for no damn minute!" Howie grinned as he lead Raph out with the thought 'Another stone build on a tower'. Now he had to place his move… Scenic would take care of Bishop so this chess game, as Wolf called it, would begin.

-0-0

Mikey could only whimper as he looked up into the metal, the cold metal, of one of his least favorite horror scenes being placed upon him. He was in one of those funky body freezers and by how his skin crawled from him and his panic breathing grew even more rapid he knew it had been a while since he was put in here.

"Hello." No emotion. Nothing was in that voice as it spoke. "I don't want to waste my time talking to you so please enjoy your silent hell hole I made." She sneered, Mikey could hear it in the woman's voice, at him. "After all, an 'animal' doesn't need to talk, it just needs to shut up and deal with whatever its masters want." A click was heard as the intercom was turned off and Mikey felt the bristling tears reach his eyes before he crawled a bit into himself.

Where were his brothers? His mind raced upon some of these thoughts, but fear kept him in place as he forced his own rapid panting to low shallow breaths.

He'd be silent now, he'd take these in… but that didn't mean he didn't like being in here… and that didn't mean he liked the low moan he heard outside before something hitting and pounding on his door locked tight from outside.

He hated horror movies likes this when he wasn't with his brothers who he knew would protect him.

-0—0

Shim watched bored, "Wolf, why am I stuck with the cry baby?" laughter was heard on the other end before Wolf's voice returned.

"Because you're the only one who won't get easily annoyed by him." Wolf stated as a few 'click' and 'clacks' where heard on her side. "Besides, you're idea works better for him than all of ours. Heart is taking care of Leo so he'll heal good. Don is being mentally challenged so he'll figure out what the hell we want, and you, Shim, have to keep him occupied with that 'thing' of yours."

"I hate when you call him a thing." Shim said as she hung up and looked at Mikey again. She could play with him and her 'pet' wouldn't mind as long as it also got to play. "You will not enjoy my 'play time', nobody ever does."

0-0-0-0

Scenic frowned as she continued to talk to Bishop her anger growing each second but she masterfully hid it as she grinned at the mirror thinking of how she'd get Bishop back for what he was causing her: a migraine.

"Now, listen, if you step foot here I swear none of us will be kind to you." Wolf needed to finish making those moves with the turtles. Her team could not wait much longer to bring these turtles to their knees. "Good day, Bishop, please, don't do anything stupid."

She looked at the men as she sliced across her throat motioning for them to end the call.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been nearly three hours by his calculations since the last incident. It had been horrible, he thought, feeling the electricity surge through him. His throat, now raw and horse, was painfully dry. He couldn't speak even if he didn't want to. The worst thing of this was the fact that in those three hours he had been forced to go to the bathroom on himself. He felt ashamed as he had closed his eyes to the smell, forcing his hope that his brothers were not going through 'this' part of being buried alive, if they were, and…

"You don't look good." He blinked as he shifted to find out where the voice might be coming from this time but his legs stung from his urine that had began irritating his legs a long time ago. "If you understand me, nod once."

Leo nodded once before looking around again even as she spoke to him, "Don't move, please, it's going to cause you problems." Leo froze looking back at the wall in front of him frowning but he knew what would happen if he didn't obey. "I can have someone come down and clean you up if you want, Leonardo, but you'll have to promise to obey. I just want to help."

Leo wanted to growl. _Help_, he thought with fury, _helping me is not keeping me locked in a box. Helping me is not making me fear for my brothers and never knowing if they're fine. HELPING is letting me go and free with my three brothers unharmed!_

"From your expression I take it you don't want to listen with reason so it'll be the painful way. I am not sorry for this, but I will get what I need done." Leo let out a silent scream as he felt the electricity surge through him making his muscles tighten; his body go ridged, before his vision faded to black.

Yet he heard everything around him. From the men taking the lid of his casket off to them picking him out, in wet suit gear, and onto a table where hands roamed his body dumping, what he knew from the searing pain, to be rubbing alcohol onto his wounds. He felt the tears fall from his eyes as he whimpered, the pain from the bolts of electricity still running through him only allowed that.

"He doesn't look good; give him a shot of the blue gel Howie made for them. It should ease any infection or fever… I just hope he gets what he wants with messing with Raphael's head." It was that woman, Heart, talking to someone cleaning him before he felt the feeling of a needle piercing his arm.

He felt his consciousness drop before nothing was there for him but sweet silence and the black horror that they'd never make it out of this alive.

0-0-0

The sounds of Leo panting and the rasp and gasping of a scream that couldn't make it through over came the speakers making Raph flinch, tears growing to his eyes. He cursed himself as he pushed his legs and body to move faster. He had to get to Leo, had to get his brother to safety.

He'd gotten his brothers drunk, he allowed them to be captured, and he forced this upon them when he couldn't… couldn't take the pain or the cutting… he allowed them to be roped into this sick 'testing' of sorts.

"You're bleeding out again." Howie stated as they walked but the man never made a move to stop Raph to try and stop the bleeding. Raph swore in the corner of his eyes he even saw a flash of a sadistic smile, though he knew Howie was sadistic.

"It doesn't matter, I have three bro's to take care of." Raph stated as they arrived to the first fork in the road where he saw three screens with live footage of his brothers. In the middle of the hall before Scenic, that bitch, voice came to him from a small speaker.

"I'm giving you a choice, Raphael, on who you want to save because I love games… Howie, I detest betrayel, when this is over I'm going to make you suffer… but I'll let 'this' slide for now… I'm enjoying it, this challenge." Her laugh came over the screen before Raph spotted all three of his brothers turn to look at him, their eyes digging into his own, clawing at his skin. They were screaming at him to save them.

"What do you want, you bitch?" he snarled.

Scenic sighed before Raph paled his legs nearly giving out on his as Leo screamed in pain, he couldn't hear sound but he saw Leo's eyes open wider as his mouth grew as wide as it could, when one of the men stabbed his side.

"I want you to pick which brother get's a 'bonus'." Raph's eyed all three panels with his brothers on it. "Don't worry, the bonus is a good one."

He didn't know which brother was in the worst situation. Leo… Leo looked like he was in as bad a shape as Raph was.

"Leo." He stated before Scenic's dark laugh came to him. "What? WHAT IS SO GOD DAMN FUNNY!"

"You'll see." Leo grew frantic as Raph watched him being hauled into a metal box that was lifted into the air and transferred over to a tank of water. "Oh, that looks about right. The container is Air tight, but that means you have about… and hour… two hours? Hm, Howie, how long do you think the turtle will last?"

"An hour." Howie looked at Raph who rushed screaming Leo's name when Howie sad that. He couldn't let this happen, not his brother, not his brother. He couldn't watch as the link was released and his brother was sent falling into the water and he cried falling to the ground two trails from his hand, blood covered hands, followed as he whimpered.

"I'm going to kill you!" he snapped as he looked at the now dead screens. "If he's… if any of them are dead! I'll hunt you down! KILL YOU ALL!"

Howie watched his mind running through all the things he remembered them talking about.

"We have ta hurr', Red, ain't got no time ta ju' cry like a bab'." He lifted Raph to his feet before noticing that, like he and the others suspected, sagged.

"I killed him."

"He ain't dead yet, Red. Keep mutt'r that." And Howie dragged Raph down to the left, he knew Raph wouldn't remember because of his mind thinking only of Leo. Another piece set and the rook was gone. How many more moves until the king was taken?


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey, guys! Guess what! I've screwed this 'casket' challenge up with my own 'concept' of what a 'casket'... So... when the final chapters start coming out you'll actually see where this whole story, concept, and plot has been leading up to! I know, I screw up every story I make :P_

_So... lets just hope what I do it right... EVERYONE, enjoy!  
_

* * *

Don squatted as he tried to think. He had heard Leo about fifteen minutes ago and he sounded like he was in so much pain. He wasn't sure what to do as he had no way out of here and, being chained to the middle of the floor, he had no option but to suffer.

"Donnie." The voice called out to him, that woman kept calling him, pestering really, to figure out what she had asked him and he had no idea what she was talking about. He had thought over it and he had only come up with two, maybe, for them all.

"Will you shut up, I'm still thinking about it!" He snapped at her before he cringed at the inhale of breath.

"Oh, I don't like your tone, turtle, I'm just trying to hold a conversation with you… I think a bit of a punishment is required, don't you, to teach you not to be so 'rude' to your caretaker." Don stood up sharply looking around the room before a mist of water fell on his skin before it became a down poor of freezing cold water. Fear seized him before the water warmed up, okay so he wouldn't be falling into hibernation from the cold. He could deal with warm water.

The water grew hotter before he looked around the room with fear as the steam grew. He knew that the hotter it got the more he might burn his skin and nerves that hovered right there below the surface.

"What are you trying to do? Boil me alive?" He asked his voice shaking.

"Something like that." Wolf said as she chuckled. "I think half an hour of this should be good for you, bring out your shine… hm?" Don stared at a fixed point of the wall before he screamed when the water grew to the point he couldn't stand it any longer.

0-0-0

Raph whimpered at Don's cry of pain. He didn't want to know what his genius of a brother was suffering through but he knew for that sound to come from Don it had to be bad. Had to cause a lot of pain… He didn't want to know, but he had to… for the sake of knowing what his fault had done to damage his brother.

"Howie?" He gasped out.

"Yeah, Red?" Howie stopped them so he could look over Raph and his still heavily bleeding body. He could see the small trail Raph had made and knew he'd have to bind the wounds now… "Red, I aint gunna lie ta ya, but Ya aint doi'g well." He noticed the pale scales and the blood shot eyes. "come on, ya restin'." He could not let Raph die of blood loss. He'd seal the wounds good this time since he knew, after a second glance, where they were.

0-0-0

Time flew by as Don could no longer feel his skin but he still felt the heat that coursed through him like a jack hammer. He shivered involuntarily before he realized why. He stood sighing in relief at the sudden cold water immediately taking the heat away, but his eyes opened as every muscle, previously locked and tight from the heat and trying to endure the pain, became suddenly lax and he fell face first into the water now knee deep in the room.

"Oh, is the turtle going to kill himself?" Don heard her but he couldn't move. His body was so tired, he was exhausted, he couldn't MOVE! "Hm." Don noticed that the water was slowly draining before it was below the line he first noticed it to be.

He coughed as he struggled to breathe.

"It's weird, is it not?" her voice laughed. Wolf had known something he didn't: Long hot showers then a sudden cool down was dangerous…he didn't know if he could even move enough to fight, but he was content enough to sleep now though. His eyes slide shut and the world around him vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey, guys! I hope you all enjoy this, the ending might be... strange...  
_

_So... lets just hope what I do it right... EVERYONE, enjoy!  
_

* * *

Shim looked at Mikey with a bored expression and she tried to think of something to do to make this fun for her and him. Her mind pulled thoughts before she grinned. He loved movies, horror like her, so this might work a bit. She reached forward her hand hovering over the button before she moved it away to the intercom.

"Michelangelo," She began, "I know I'm not the … lively person as you'd like." She spotted the roll of his eyes and his words 'Yeah yeah, shut up and get to the point already' and she grinned with annoyance. "Do not take that tone with me." She pressed a small button causing Mikey to yelp. "Oh, I'd also like to tell you that from here on out, with permission from my own sanity. Every word you say will now be heard by your brothers…"

"REALLY?" Mikey sounded enthusiastic as he looked around again for the microphone. "Can they hear me now?"

"No, I haven't decided to do it yet… I just wanted you to know that I'm bored and that I hope you don't take this personal, but that doesn't really bother me if you do." She lifted her hand before she paused coughing and listened to him ramble about how he wouldn't take it personal.

She chuckled once before she punched in two different set of numbers.

"Yes?" Scenic's voice came in strong. "What do you want, Shim?"

"Michelangelo." She conveyed through one word causing Scenic to become silenced as Shim chuckled. "I want to move a piece of the board on my own will, can I?"

Scenic sighed as she made Shim listen, "I'm not in charge of this operation, Shim, I cannot give you permission on this, you know that."

"I…" Shim paused before looking around the room and at the screen. If her boss couldn't give her permission that would dampen her fun she just couldn't lose. "Thank you for your time." She closed the line before she looked at Mikey yelling at her to get her attention.

She smiled softly before she dialed a few more numbers and Wolf came over the line with a drawn out sigh, "You're falling behind, Shim, what you want." Shim looked at the screen before her.

"I have my move now, Wolf, I want you to tell others of this: 'The best way to install fear is by hearing the slowly growing fear'." Wolf laughed before she gave a grunt and the line was dead.

Mikey had stopped talking and was now pouting. He looked straight ahead, flinching at her pets continuos pounding on his cell, and she smiled softly as she punched the button then pressed the mic to talk to Mikey, "I'm sorry, but I had to make sure all you're brothers were fine to hear you."

Mikey's face paled, "You see, Leonardo is in an air tight casket under some… water pressure. Raphael is nearly dead from blood loss and infections, Donatello… He might have already beat the dust from how 'hot' the water he was exposed to…"

"You're lying!" Mikey shouted pounding the sides of his own hell. "They're fine!"

"Leo, Don, and Raph are FINE!" he began to pant before his creeping fear grew as Shim laughed to him. "WHAT! What is so damn funny, what!"

"My pet is, he's so….hungry…. he's really loving your smell." Shim cut the line as she heard the scratching of sharp nails.

-0-00

Raph looked at Howie's face as he began to laugh at the words that came from Mikey over the intercom.

"It looks like they've made their move again."


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey, guys! I hope you all enjoy this, the ending might be... strange...  
_

_So... lets just hope what I do it right... EVERYONE, enjoy!  
_

* * *

Raphael watched his brother sloshing in the water spitting out every curse he could think of. It would have been hilarious to see Donatello, the level head brother other than Leo, throwing a fit over the stupidest thing as 'being hungry'.

"You don't have to worry, shesh." The woman, Wolf as Don had called her a couple of times, sighed before turning to Raph. "Don, if you shut up and stop annoying me I'll let you talk to your brother, Raphael."

Raph watched Don shut up turning a sharp three sixty before nodding not saying a word, "God your brother is so annoying, Raph, why didn't I get Leo? He CAN'T talk!" Raph's stomach turned as his heart fell. His older brother was… mute? Oh god no! "Here, flip this button to speak to him in my head set while I go check out a few things, hm, Raph?"

"Yeah, thanks." Raph watched Wolf leave before he flipped the switch and he gave a sigh. "Hey, Don."

"Raph?" Don sounded weakly happy but the anticipation of something wrong was over powering.

"Yeah, bro, it's me… Are you… are you okay?" Raph watched the screen as Don fell against the wall with relief. "Don, you really don't look good."

"You can see me?" Don was surprised before he looked around him again.

"Yeah, I can see the halls also. This whole place looks wired with cameras… but… I don't think I'm seeing them all…" Raph looked back at his brother before he spotted the angry frown. "Don?"

Don didn't say anything as he shrugged while stating, "There are five of them, excluding Bishop, Raph. Most likely this place is also estranged for them also. Like countries, Raph." Raph laughed at his brother for knowing his confusion. "Raph, this game of theirs… they keep calling it a chess game but… something isn't right about it, Raph… Wolf… she keeps pestering me about figuring out the roles: Leader, Slicer, Whore, Builder, Manipulator, and Underground. I'm pretty sure I know a few of them but… I'm missing so many pieces it's just… annoying."

"What'cha know so far, Donnie boy?" Don chuckled at Raph before he calmly closed his eyes as he began to say them.

"Leader: Scenic. Builder: Wolf. Manipulator: Howie… I don't know who else their talking about." Don looked around before settling on a spot, which Raph had to shiver at because it was straight at him.

"Heart, she's the one in charge of … Leo… Then there is Bishop… that FREAK is part of this group!" Raph coughed making Don call out his name. "I … don't know about the others, Don."

"No don't worry, Raph, that helps a lot. Do you know anything else? Like why she wants me to figure this out?" Don looked hopeful, but Raph didn't have an answer for him as he shrugged to the air. "Raph?"

"I'm tired, Don… I'm so tired…" Raph felt his eyes close even as the head set was taken away and Wolf's soft voice came over him before he was off in his dreams.

0-0-0

Bishop cursed before he stumbled, his leg bleeding weakly, until his eyes grew at the pool where a casket was inside submerged in water. He knew who would do this but… something wasn't right. Heart played this trick on many of the men she was charged to … "Heart, I know you can hear me, what is going on and where is Scenic, I must talk to her." There was only silence before small bubbles caught Bishop's eyes.

If a turtle was down there he must have been there a while for the bubbles to be seeping through the shaft telling all that it was time to change the air inside. He knew the turtles could hold their breath for days or hours because he was once told about it from the aliens. He looked around before coming to the control before he began lifting the casket up and moving it slowly to the side of the pool setting it down while popping open the casket lid with the button but when the casket opened all he saw was nothing but blood…

"Something is not right anymore with this." He pulled out his phone calling his men. "Yes, this is Agent Bishop, I'm calling a red alert on the separate group I was to talk to. Yes, alert the alien protection squad." He hung up before he looked around for a trail of blood, no matter how small it was. He'd figure out what was going on here with his team.

"Heart…" he called out again before he heard Michelangelo's scream blasted over the intercom followed by Shim's shout of 'What are-!' before silenced.

Bishop's heart slowly began to pump as he made a dash back to where he knew Shim's area would be. He now knew why the animals attacked him. He wasn't the only 'outsider' here that didn't belong on this chess board. Someone or something was playing against his crew.


	12. Chapter 12

_Having problems with Review Replies so I'll respond to them in this chapter :) _

_**Deathoftoast: **Well... You should get it better in this chapter and the next on what and who it is ;)_

_**Caylender**: haha How did you know? Yeah, but I wish I could put... a bit more... games inside of this. XD_

_**Margui**: Haha Oh you'll see. You'll see, hope you like it._

_**Jenihenpen:** Let's hope you like it then X)_

_**Raphs No.1 Girl:** Yeah this chapter was meant to confuse you all because the next one explains the whole... plot... in a way ''' _

_Well everyone hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Don stood at the middle of the room as he looked left to right eyes growing as the water grew past his chest. Tears were streaking down his cheeks as he looked for a way out knowing it would never happen. He had been talking to Raph before in mere seconds he heard the water rush in and Raph screaming his name. Raph could see what was happening in his hell hole.

He could still hear the conversation but from the sound of it he knew then that the question wasn't just asking if he knew who they were but 'is there something I'm missing?'. Wolf must had known from the start that something was wrong because she sounded near tears stating with sobbing gasps 'the others are dead!'. Raph wasn't doing anything to calm her down screaming that she had to save Don, had to save him.

"Raph…" Don coughed out as he was finding it hard to keep his head above the water. "I love you, bro, you know that, right?" Don laughed as he began to cry again. "This… this whole place was our casket… it isn't your fault, okay, Raph, none-." Don's head fell under the water and he could still nearly hear Raph screaming before… Don closed his eyes a small smile on his face as he prayed.

0-0-0

Raphael watched all movement leave his brother as minutes passed while he was underwater. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Don was dead… and… "No!" he shouted out as Wolf pushed herself up slaming her fist to the keys crying. "You killed him!"

Wolf spun her head around her eyes puffy and read, "I would never! I don't kill, Raphael, that is Bishop's job! I create the stage, I make everything happen. I set the pieces!"

"Then why is he dead! In your contraption!" Wolf fell back into the chair crying harder. "TELL ME!"

"Because they're all dead… There are six of us, Raphael. A king, a queen, a rook, a knight, and a castel." She looked at him before giving a weak grin. "There is always one of us missing from these games. This time it was suppose to be Heart, Raph, but… Bishop… wasn't there when we were called by Scenic… Something was wrong when we all came… no. Something had been wrong with how you were captured." Wolf stood walking over and removing the straps Raph's arm and pulling out the needle. "Scenic has been off since our last mission with Bishop. We were suppose to transfer you to him but…"

"WHAT?" Raph stood up collapsing onto the floor a inch away.

"Oh shut up, Raphael, and just listen!" Wolf reached down before Raph watched her stiffen before she collapsed on top of him. His eyes grew wide as he heard her labored breathing. He felt and smelt her blood seeping onto him.

"No…" he turned to see a woman he knew to be Scenic grinning a grin he knew was unnatural for her face.

"Oops… she almost said the thing she couldn't… isn't that funny, my favorite pawn just died…" Raph pushed weakly to move Wolf off his legs. "Heart, Howie, even Shim! I can't believe my LUCK!" Raph watched the gun being raised and pointed at him.

A single tear fell from his eyes as he closed his eyes knowing what was going to happen.

Was this what Leo and Mikey last saw? The end of this woman's barrel? Leo wouldn't have been able to scream. Wolf had said he had been mute… Leo… oh god he wouldn't have been able to call for their help… he would have tried to do something but… he was a wreck… this was his fault.

0-0-0

Bishop looked at Scenic who gave a small sigh, "It's a strange Alien, I agree, Bishop, but I don't see how it can help the government. All it seems capable of doing is blinking and levitating for four minutes an inch off the ground. WHAT can it do to help?"

"There can always be something else inside, not just the brain, but the blood. Those four minutes, Scenic, could save a life." Bishop watched Scenic biting her lower lip before nodding that this was true. "Now help me extract some blood for canalization."

0-0-0

Raph rolled to his side before he kicked out with his feet hitting Scenic at the calf sending her to the ground. The gun shot echoing loud in the enclosed space. Raph's legs soon were found under him as he had pushed upward and ran tears still running down his face as he ran in any direction his clouded mind thought was confusing.

He had to get out of here. Raph's mind repeated Don's last words 'this whole places is our casket'. Don had been right, but not about just him and his brothers but of the ones charged with their 'care'. He turned before his eyes grew wide as he came face to face with a gun and Bishop's brow slightly raised at Raph's body and panting form.

"I never expected to see you crying, Raphael." Bishop stated as he spotted the panicked turtle's eyes darting every direction as he continued to lick and bit his lips. "Is there something you are not telling me?"

"Ya know where the exit is, right?" Raph looked at Bishop who nodded. "I don't care if ya dissect me… just get me the hell out of this place." Raph watched Bishop frown before nodding in a constricted form as he turned motioning Raph in front of him.


	13. Chapter 13

Haha Well, I'm still having problems with replying to you all :( But here is the last one! :) Enjoy... ;;; I expect a few of you will be asking me to make a sequel for this :( ... but it all depends on how much I get done with all my OTHER stories I have abandoned.

_Review Replies:_

_**caylender -** Haha well... No you are dead on actually :) Yeah I had to! You got to understand that! If I didn't kill him then the empact of this ending and all that... and... things... Well, I can't explain really haha. The crucial thing you are missing has to deal with Raphael and why Scenic is messing around with him :) you'll understand more in this chapter. I am glad you enjoyed my twisted sense of 'buried alive' and I re-enforce my statement at the end of this chapter. :) Enjoy_

_**deathoftoast -** haha True, but you know Bishop ;;; Well, you can take the ending as whatever you want I don't mind how you... understand it._

_**Margui -** Uh... I CAN'T ANSWER! :( HAHAH just read the chapter, maybe you might feel better._

_**Linzerj -** Um... Please no Angry Mob and Forky the Pitchfork... :'O Yeah Raph is Crazy, and that place is... CRAZIER ! XD_

_**Jenihenpen -** Haha I do that so often to people that they just give up on trying to understand WHAT I plan... I think people like NOT knowing what is going to happen with my stories or plots :P Crazy people, Crazy._

* * *

If you were to wake up in hell your reaction would be similar to Raphael's as he held the bullet wound in his stomach. You would be gasping, screaming, all the while wondering how this actually came about. Raphael was no exception to this as he stared at the unmoving, torn, and bloody body of Bishop his gun near Raph's feet as he looked up into Scenic's twisted face. Here glasses off, her skin peeling…her teeth were bared in a smile before she laughed one that shattered the glass around the room into slivers that Raph knew he had no hope of not inhaling.

"Your…" she continued to laugh as she dropped her arms hugging them into herself from how extensive her laughing was her head and eyes still on him. "I have NEVER been so exhilarated! Oh the fun…." She tilted her head making her black eyes that shined a bit red.

"You're not… human!" he gasped out. A shot was heard as Raphael screamed in pain.

"I was once, but my kind does this all the time." She stood up pointing the gun at Raph's head. "You see… I'm actually going to leave this place with three magnificent brothers, Raphie… oh three lovely brothers…" she pulled back the gun slightly. "You can come with us, Raphael, as our brother… This place will no longer be your casket suffercating you, separating you from those you love. This …"

"It's metaphorical!" he spat. "Just some place for you to throw our bones in, probably got the place rigged! HUH!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Raph screamed as the gun pressed into a few of his wounds. "You're so bad tempered, Raphael, I guess you never really played to the full potential you ever could have had." Scenic stood turning as she waved her hand in the air creating four different 'thumps' to land at three corners of the room. "I'd like you to meet my brothers, Raphael. Leonardo."

Leonardo grinned while his skin a bluish tint as he slightly bowed his head to show respect before he faded back into the shadows. Soon another figure came forward, Donatello skin looked inflated from water that it had absorbed. He shrugged but didn't do anything other than that as he faded also into the background.

Raph's heart sunk into the ground as he looked at where he knew the last figure would be.

"You know, I'm still in a great mood for another chess game, Raphie…" Raph's head snapped to the last one who spoke. "Kind of sucks, huh, dude, that Leo's a mute… Don's lungs are full of water and MAN does he look FAT because of it." Raph felt the tears fall down his face as Michelangelo stepped forward. Raph's eyes grew as he spotted pinkish black blood falling down Mikey's body from the gashes and bites that littered his body.

"Oh, yeah… kind weird huh, Raphie… Leo died of a super over charged electro shock to his throat… fried his brain I think… Don, yeah, I know you saw…. I think he had the best death, bro. AND WHAT ABOUT ME! I get nearly EATEN! I still died though because of shock. You see, my door became unlocked when that woman died. Aparently she had where I was on a timed lock… damn…" Mikey looked over his body. "I don't look to bad, do I?"

"Mikey…" Raph shook his head hearing the laugh that rumbled in Mikey's chest. "I'm so sorry, bro."

Mikey looked back up, "What are you sad about, dude? You're next. I got a toll going that it's going to be infection before it's blood loss." Raph looked at Mikey confused before Raph gasped as he felt the butt of the gun smash into his head knocking him out cold.

0-0-0

If you suddenly woke up, head pounding, and groggily look around you to realize that you are one of four turtle brothers lying in four similar caskets with small holes in the side for air and that, upon further inspection, you're soon staring at four doppelgangers of you and your brothers in the room… you'd start to panic too.

That was how Raphael found himself at that very moment.

**THE END!**


End file.
